


Preoccupied

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 23: Holiday babysitting.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Preoccupied

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 23: Holiday babysitting.

"Do you mind if Draco is there while I'm watching Teddy?" Harry asked Andromeda.

"Of course not! They're cousins after all. It'll be wonderful for them to get to know each other better." She gave him a shrewd look. "I didn't realise you and Draco were particularly close."

Harry hoped his cheeks weren't red. "Eighth year was strange but it meant all of the older students became friends to one degree or another."

"I'm glad to hear it." 

_Three hours later...._

"Fuck," Harry said, gasping, trying to be quiet so as to not wake Teddy as Draco sucked his cock.


End file.
